Grimm Impact
by PixelAce
Summary: Kiana and her team are sent to Remnant by a mysterious device, now they must survive the Grimm and make new friends all while waiting to be rescued.


It was a normal day at St. Freya, no honkai attacks so far, no ambushes from Anti-Entrophy so far, it was a calm day. Meanwhile the student are having a lunch break, and our main girls are eating at a bench.

"Mei, your bento is delicious!" The white, twin braided hair girl complimented her friend's food.

"Why thank you Kiana" The dark purple-ish haired girl, Mei, lightly blushed.

"The Bronya also thinks your food is great" The gray hair girl, Bronya, said in an emotionless tone.

Kiana finished her food, "Mei, I want more!"

"Kiana! One is enough, we still have classes" Mei scolded her.

"Mou, but it's so delicious, I want more"

"The Bronya already see visible weight gain on the Idiotka's body" Bronya pointed at her stomach.

"W-what!? Where!?" Bronya was smiling seeing how easy it is to trick her.

"My cute body is not gonna lose to fat" Kiana was still paranoid.

*Ding* *Dong* *Ding* Dong*

The bell rang, signalling the start of afternoon classes. The main girls walked along the path to the next class.

"I hope Major Himeko has mercy on us" The white hair girl, prayed.

"You just need to listen to her more" Mei advised.

"Subject Mei, is right" Bronya agreed.

"But her classes are bor- AHHHH!" Kiana slipped on a cylindrical object, "Ow, who the heck dropped this weird thing" She grabbed the object.

The two girls looked closer to the object, "I haven't seen an object like that, Bronya, do you something about this?"

"The Bronya hasn't seen something like this before"

"Can you look it up?"

Bronya nodded, "After classes"

It went silent for a moment, "Oh no! Classes, we forgot"

The girls realized they're going to be late, so they ran a fast as they could to the classroom and prayed that Major Himeko won't punish them.

**\--0--0--0--0--0--**

The girls finally reached the classroom, only to see classes has started, and A red haired woman looking at them.

"You girls are late, again" Himeko stated, "Care to explain why?"

"Well we uh" Kiana thought of an excuse, "We found something interesting and caught the attention of it"

"Would mind if you show me that, thing?"

Kiana gave her the object, "Hmm, well it is interesting" The Major examined it, "but this doesn't excuse you girls for being late, one extra hour of classes"

"Nooo" Kiana cried out.

After regular classes, and the extra classes the girls head outside to their dorms.

"Ugh, this stupid object made us late!" Kiana was angry at the cylindrical object.

"Calm down Kiana, at least the punishment wasn't severe like last time" Mei brought back some horrible memories.

"Hmph, maybe you're right" She pouted.

After calming her her down, the girls finally reached their dorms done their homework and ate dinner, but they haven't forgot of that object still.

"Have you found anything on that object yet?" Kiana asked her grey haired friend.

"The Bronya hasn't found anything relating to the on the said object" She answered her, "The Bronya theorized that it might have been dropped by a student"

"Well that sucks" Kiana was disappointed at the answer.

"Well we should go to bed, we don't want to be late three times in a row" Mei said to the two.

"Subject Mei is right, we should go to bed"

"Ugh fine" They all went to bed, Kiana still wondering what that item could be.

\--0--0--0--0--0--

"AMAGAD, we're late!" Kiana immediately woke up the others.

"How can we be late? I set the alarm clock" Mei panicking slightly.

"Subject Mei, we better hurry" Bronya commented, "The Bronya will figure out why the alarm clock didn't went off after school"

The girls changed and quickly ran outside the door, "OW!" And Kiana slipped once again on the object.

Kiana's anger grew quickly, "I had enough of this this!" She quickly stood up, grabbed the object and threw it.

The object slammed into the floor, and immediately activated and quickly shined bright, and the girls were gone, without a trace and only left the weird object.

**\--0--0--0--0--0--**

Somewhere, in an unfamiliar forest probably far from St. Freya, a bright light appeared and with it, left three girls.

"Where are we?" Kiana looked around her surroundings.

"Hmm" Mei on the other hand observed the place around them, "I don't know, Bronya can you locate where we are"

Bronya took out Project Bunny, "The Bronya cannot activate the locator on the area, the Bronya will now try a local scan on the area, subject Mei, can you help?"

Mei agreed and lifted her up as high as she can so the scan can be proceeded.

"Scan: done" Mei puts her down, "The location does not match any on Earth, suggesting we might be on a different planet" Bronya said.

"Well too bad we don't have to worry about school anymore" Kiana faked a frown.

"I wonder, where are we?" Mei was still curious.

"Warning, Hostiles coming in the east" Bronya said with an emotionless tone, while looking at the holographic screen, as the red dots move closer and closer to them.

**End Chapter**

**\--0--0--0--0--0--**

**A/N: This is just an experiment, I'll probably leave this or maybe not, when I'm motivated enough. If this gains traction I'll probably make this a priority along with my other three fanfic.**


End file.
